This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, an electronic device may have an organic light-emitting diode display based on organic-light-emitting diode pixels. Each pixel may have a pixel circuit that includes a respective light-emitting diode. Thin-film transistor circuitry in the pixel circuit may be used to control the application of current to the light-emitting diode in that pixel. The thin-film transistor circuitry may include a drive transistor. The drive transistor and the light-emitting diode in a pixel circuit may be coupled in series between a positive power supply and a negative power supply.
Challenges may arise in distributing touch, power, and data signals in displays having layouts in which signal routing space is limited.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improve ways to distribute signals such as touch sensor, power supply, and data signals on a display such as an organic light-emitting diode display.